When beams are to be welded to large plates, which is a common procedure within the shipbuilding industry, the beams are first adjusted to their proper positions, and are then positioned by means of brackets welded to the plate. The beams are often heavy, and when L- or T-profiles are involved furthermore top-heavy, which necessitates a careful design and application of the supporting brackets.
The removal of the brackets will furthermore impair the faces of the beam and the plate, and if the faces have been painted or otherwise surface treated noticeable damages will remain.
Similar problems will occur, when webbs and bulkheads are to be fitted, and will also be met within other branches for instance within the house-building industry, where it may be desirable to temporarily support beams, wall sections and the like until the final fitting can be done.